We are Gonna Be Friend
by cecilia.clare
Summary: No one really wanted to be friends with him, until she did. (just really sweet one shot of Jack and Katherine when they are both six going to school)


"**We are gonna be friends"**

_Fall is here _

His mother whispered quietly in his ear as he began to leave. "You're going to do great, just great. I believe in your sweetheart."

_Hear the yell_

He could hear kids yelling down the street. They were getting ready too.

_Back to school_

She stroked the back of his head, "You better get going, you don't want to be late. I'm so proud of you." he stepped off the porch.

_Ring the bell_

He needed to walk quickly, he didn't want the bell to ring before he got there.

_Brand new shoes_

He stared down at his feet, which had small new shoes on them. He could see them getting the tiniest bit of dust on them from the old streets.

_Walking blues_

He usually walked alone, he didn't really like being alone.

_Climb the fence _

He slung his books over his back and climbed over the wooden fence in his short cut to school.

_Books and pens_

His books were heavy, and he could feel his pencil in his pocket hitting his leg as he walked.

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

He could see a girl walking a little further up. Her auburn ringlets shone in the early morning sun.

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

She heard him walking behind her, and turned around.

_Walk with me_

She ran up next to me, "Are you going to school?" He nodded his head, "Great we can walk together." He stared at the ground, not sure what to make of this girl just yet.

_Suzy - Lee_

He couldn't tell what her name was yet, but he reminded her of his aunt Suzy - Lee, she had a personality that matched this little girl's.

_Through the park and by the tree_

Soon we were walking through a park, a huge tree stood majestically in the middle of the park. Dew sparkling in the sunlight sending light cascading into the world.

_We will rest upon the ground_

She sat down in front of the tree, and he sat down next to her.

_And look at all the bugs we've found_

"Hey look at this one." she pointed to a little ladybug crawling on the ground. It flashed iridescent light of its wings into our eyes giving the tiny creature a magical effect

_Safely walk to school without a sound_

She stood up and he followed after her, they didn't talk much after that. We just soaked in the early morning peace.

_Safely walk to school without a sound_

He enjoyed the serenity of their walk to school

_Here we are _

They could see the schoolhouse in the distance

_No one else_

They had walked to school on their own, just them, alone.

_We walked to school all by ourselves_

It didn't really matter that they had walked alone, they had been to together doing it.

_There's dirt on our uniforms_

"Geez we're a mess." he looked at her uniform, then his own. They were covered in dirt from their walk to school.

_From chasing all the ants and worms_

"Guess that teaches me to not chase bugs before school." "I liked the worm you named Squirmy," he whispered

_We clean up and now it's time to learn_

They dusted off their uniforms and walked into the schoolhouse.

_We clean up and now it's time to learn_

They sat down at a table right next to each other as the teacher began the lesson.

_Numbers, letters_

The teacher was doing a math lesson, it was a lot of reciting their time's tables.

_Learn to spell_

They learned how to spell the word cat and dog. They learned a lot of different words. It made his head spin having to remember all of these words.

_Rhymes and books and show and tell_

A kid brought in a yo-yo show us, he thought it was amazing, she was less impressed.

_Playtime we will throw the ball_

They let them outside for recess, she found a ball and tossed it to him. "Come on, let's go play over here." she ran off a little farther, he followed after her and her swishing skirt.

_Back to class_

After a while they got called back to class, playtime was over. Back to the numbers that made his head spin.

_Through the hall_

They walked back down the short hall back into the classroom and sat back down next to each other.

_Teacher marks our height against the wall_

It was her turn first.

_Teacher marks our height against the wall_

He was taller, she didn't like that.

_We don't notice any time pass_

The day seemed to rush by, and the numbers didn't make his head spin so much anymore.

_We don't notice anything._

The boy next to him was teasing him, he didn't notice. She was being too silly, for him to care.

_We sit side by side in every class_

She never sat anywhere else other than his side.

_Teacher thinks that I sound funny_

He was asked to answer a question, he did. "Please try to answer the question seriously next time." He nodded and sat back down, his voice didn't sound like everyone else's.

_But she likes the way you sing_

She sings outside, he likes to listen to when she sings.

_Tonight I'll dream_

She likes to talk about where she dreams of going. He dreams about places to go too.

_While I'm in bed_

He spends most of his time dreaming about far off places while trying to go to sleep.

_When silly thoughts run through my head_

She says she has a hard time falling asleep because her mind is always racing. He can tell her mind is always turning, sometimes he expects to see gears pop out of her head because are they turning so fast.

'_Bout the bugs and alphabet_

He enjoyed looking at bugs with her that morning, he liked the alphabet. He didn't like numbers, but he liked letters.

_When I wake tomorrow I'll bet_

She was already talking about tomorrow, and what we would do tomorrow. She seemed really nice, she also counters acted his shy nature.

_That you and I will walk together again_

She said she wanted to walk to school again with him in the morning. He agreed, he was actually really excited.

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

He thought that maybe he had actually made a friend. This was the first time that someone wanted to be his friend.

_Yes, I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

Yeah, she seemed like the kind of friend that would stay forever. "What's your name?" "Jack, what's your name?" "Katherine."


End file.
